


So far gone

by Schnattchen91



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnattchen91/pseuds/Schnattchen91
Summary: Ein ruhiger Tag auf der Grand Line und die Strohhutbande genießt diesen Zustand mit einer kleinen Feier. Doch leider kommt es zum Streit zwischen Kapitän und Navigatorin.Werden Nami und Ruffy sich wieder vertragen?Und was war überhaupt der Grund für ihren Streit?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 7





	1. Trinkspiel

Es war ein ruhiger Tag am Bord der Thousand Sunny. Die Besatzung genoss es, nach ihren Abenteuer, nun endlich einen freien Tag zu haben. 

Doch es gab eine Ausnahme: Monkey D. Ruffy. 

Der junge Kapitän klagt seit Stunden bei seinen Crewmitgliedern, dass ihn die Langeweile gepackt hatte und er am liebsten ein neues Abenteuer erleben wollte. Seine Freunde wollten leider lieber den ruhigen Tag genießen. Dazu kam auch noch, dass alle irgendwie mit ihren eigenen Aufgaben beschäftigt waren. Selbst Lysop und Chopper, welche er sonst immer für seinen Unfug anstiften konnte, weigerten sich heute. 

Eigentlich wäre er jetzt am liebsten zu seiner Navigatorin gegangen und würde versuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zubekommen. Jedoch hatte Robin ihm das verboten.  
Na ja, er gab zu, verboten war das falsche Wort.  
Robin hatte es ihm eher nahegelegt, da Nami sich wohl endlich mal wieder Zeit für ihre Seekarten nehmen wollte. 

Jedoch verstand der junge Strohhutträger dabei zwei Sachen nicht.

Die erste Sache war, dass Nami dieses Mal die Hilfe von Robin benötigte.  
Sonst brauchte sie doch von niemandem Hilfe?  
Warum gerade heute?  
Und warum von Robin? 

Außerdem, die zweite Sache, die ihm suspekt vorkam, war Robins Kommentar.  
Die Archäologin hatte angemerkt, dass er besonders rücksichtsvoll sein sollte, da diese Seekarte ihn betreffen würde. 

Das verstand er überhaupt nicht!!!

Er hatte nichts mit Namis Seekarten zu tun.  
Es war ja nicht so, dass ihm der Kindheitstraum seiner Navigatorin nicht wichtig war, aber er hatte nun mal keinen direkten Einfluss darauf. Natürlich wollte er ihr zu Seite stehen, wie bei jeden Kindheitstraum seiner Freunde.  
Nur betraf es ihn nun mal nicht direkt.

So wandelte der ratlose Kapitän über das Deck seines Schiffes. Bis zum Abendessen dauerte es auch mindestens noch anderthalb Stunden. 

Genervt stöhnte er.

Wie sollte er nur diese lange Zeit totschlagen?

„Du kannst auch nicht mal für fünf Berry, die Füße stillhalten.“, amüsiert kicherte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. 

Erschrocken drehte er sich um.  
„Oi, Nami!“, kam es überrascht von seinen Lippen. Er sah die bereitgrinsende junge Frau an. Sie hielt zwei Tassen Kaffee in ihren Händen. Das war wohl die Erklärung, warum sie gerade an Deck stand und nicht über ihrer Karte saß. 

„Es hat ja keiner Zeit für mich.“, schmollte der Kapitän. „Selbst du und Robin habt euch heute schon den ganzen Tag zurückgezogen und arbeitet an irgendeiner Seekarte.“  
„An irgendeiner Seekarte?!“, Nami versuchte, skeptisch zu klingen, doch merkte man ihr an, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich weiß. Robin hat gesagt, dass die Karte mich betrifft.“, kam es trotzig von dem Neunzehnjährigen. „Ich hab nur keinen Plan wieso!“  
„Dann solltest du echt mal lernen, richtig zuzuhören.“, Nami konnte nun ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. 

Ruffy grummelte.  
„Hier.“, sagte die junge Frau und drückte ihrem besten Freund die beiden Tassen in die Hände. „Ich zeig dir, an welcher Karte wir arbeiten. Aber wehe du bringst uns unsere Unterlagen durcheinander. Sonst ist das der letzte Tag des Monkey D. Ruffys gewesen.“  
Sie sah ihn nun mit einem ernsten Blick an.  
Ruffy schluckte hart. „Okay.“

Nami klopfte an die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals. „Robin, ich bin‘s. Kann ich reinkommen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ja.“, kam die Stimme der Archäologin durch die Tür und im selben Moment öffnete sich diese.  
„Robin nicht wundern, ich habe unseren Käpt’n dabei.“, fügte Nami noch schnell hinzu. 

Ruffy blickte in den Raum. Die große Kopie des Roadporneglyphs war an die Wand geheftet und mehrere Notizzettel lagen auf Namis Bett verteilt. 

Verdattert sah Ruffy die beiden Frauen an.  
„Was macht ihr hier?“, plapperte er drauflos. 

Beide Frauen kicherten. 

„Ich hab dir doch heute schon gesagt, dass wir an DER Karte arbeiten.“, flötete Robin amüsiert. 

„Ja an welcher?“, wollte Ruffy nun wissen. 

„Du bist wieder begriffsstutziger als alle anderen.“, seufzte Nami. Sie nahm ihm die beiden Kaffeetassen ab und reichte eine Robin.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du schon mal davon gehört hast, aber es gibt einen Piratenschatz namens One Piece. Hat so ein Typ versteckt, der Gold Roger hieß. Ganz unbedeutende Person unter den Piraten. War nur der erste Piratenkönig. Und es heißt, derjenige der seinen Schatz findet, wird der nächste König der Piraten. Aber das ist dir bestimmt ganz neu.“, kam es in einem stark sarkastischen Ton von der orangehaarigen Frau. 

Doch Ruffy ignorierte diesen Tonfall. Seine Augen begannen, bei ihren Worten, immer mehr zu leuchten.

„Wow. Ihr sitzt daran! Warum habt ihr das nicht gleich gesagt“, freute sich der junge Mann. Hibbelig wippte er auf seinen Füßen hin und her.  
„Danke! Ihr seid die besten!“, kam es nun freudestrahlend von seinen Lippen.  
„So? Also ist es okay, dass wir keine Zeit haben dich zu beschäftigen?!“, hakte Nami nun nach und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. 

Überraschenderweise schüttelte der junge Mann energisch seinen Kopf.  
„Nicht?“, kam es nun skeptisch von Namis Lippen.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir das für dich machen?“, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. „Obwohl ich dir sowieso mindestens 80 % des One Piece für die Arbeit in Rechnung stelle.“  
„Du machst was?!“, schrie Ruffy entsetzt.  
„90 %“, kam es nun kühl von seiner besten Freundin.  
„Ich bin ja schon ruhig.“, schmollte Ruffy nun.

„Gut dann bleiben ja noch 10 % für mich.“, kicherte Robin amüsiert.  
Ruffy verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Robin fang jetzt auch nicht noch an, wie die da.“ Er deutete mit seinen rechten Daumen auf die gierige Navigatorin.  
„Was soll das den heißen?“, keifte Nami und verpasste dem jungen Mann eine Kopfnuss.  
„Das du etwas zu gierig bist.“, keifte Ruffy zurück.  
„Bin ich gar nicht! Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie viel Arbeit wir hier für dich gerade betreiben?!“, schrie Nami ihren besten Freund an.  
„Ja! Sonst würdet ihr ja wohl nicht schon den ganzen Tag daran sitzen.“, kam es trotzig von Ruffy. 

Die beiden Streithähne ließen auch nicht voneinander, als es an der Tür klopfte und kurz darauf der Cyborg den Raum betrat.  
„Ich hab das Pinnwandboard fertiggestellt.“, erklärte Franky. Schnell bemerkte er die beiden Streithähne. 

„Oh Ärger im Paradis?“, fragte er nun zu Robin gewandt.  
Doch bevor Robin antworten konnte, mischte Nami sich ein.  
„Robin und ich sitzen hier den ganzen Tag und arbeiten die Daten aus dem Porneglyph aus und der feine Herr beschwert sich noch, dass wir keine Zeit für ihn haben.“, kam es schnippisch von der Navigatorin. 

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht!“, konterte nun Ruffy. „Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr den ganzen Tag daran sitzt! Ihr sollt auch Spaß haben!“  
Wütend verschränkte er die Arme.  
„Außerdem sollst du nicht so gierig sein! Wenn wir den Schatz finden, teilen wir gerecht auf! Jeder hat nämlich was dafür getan!“

Nami wollte wieder kontern, war jedoch zu perplex über seine Worte. „Mit den 90 % wollte ich dich nur Ärgern.“, seufzte sie. „Ich stell dir auch hier für nichts in Rechnung.“  
Jetzt grinste Ruffy breit. „Und wir machen gleich noch was?“  
Nun seufzte Nami wieder: „Meinetwegen! Aber erst nach dem Essen. Solange wollen Robin und ich hier noch weiterarbeiten.“  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu. „Was schwebt dir den vor, Ruffy?“  
„Kein Plan.“, der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Wir können ja nachher ein Trinkspiel machen,“ schlug Franky vor.  
„Am besten so ein richtiges Teenie Dingen, wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“, kicherte Robin.  
Nami zog genervt ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. „Damit Sanji uns dazu bringt, dass wir uns ausziehen, oder wie?“  
Nami blickte nun zu ihrer Zimmergenossin.  
„Das mache ich definitiv nicht mit.“

„Warum? Das klingt doch echt lustig!“, protestierte Ruffy mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner Brust.

„Nee, echt nicht, Ruffy.“, lehnte Nami ab.  
„Komm schon! Du hast gerade noch versprochen, dass du gleich dabei bist, wenn wir was machen!“, versuchte er an ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu appellieren.  
Doch Nami schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf.

„Wie wäre es dann mit Ich-habe-noch-niemals“, schlug der Cyborg vor. „Da muss sich dann auch niemand ausziehen oder irgendwen Küssen.“  
„Wie geht das?“, fragte Ruffy.  
Franky seufzte: „Ich glaube, ich erkläre dir die Spielregeln lieber später. Du hast sie bis dahin nämlich wieder vergessen.“  
„Stimmt ja gar nicht.“, trotzte der Neunzehnjährige.  
„Stimmt sehr wohl“, kam es von den drei anderen Personen. 

„Ihr seid gemein.“, schmollte Ruffy.  
„Nur ehrlich.“, entgegnete Nami. „Aber Ruffy, willst du dann jetzt schon mal nachfragen, wer heute Abend mitspielen will?“  
„Jopp!“, grinste er breit. „Ihr drei seid schon mal dabei.“

Die drei nickten.

„Super!“, kam es von Ruffy. „Und Nami, du wirklich auch?“  
„Ja, versprochen. Ich und Robin werden wohl auch nur noch hier aufräumen.“  
„Sehr cool!“, mit den Worten verschwand Ruffy aus dem Raum. 

„Huch Ruffy, was hast du bei den Mädels gemacht?“, fragte Lysop, der mehrere Kartons trug.  
Ruffy grinste breit: „Nami und Robin arbeiten gerade an der Karte nach Laugh Tale.“  
Lysop zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Ruffys Worte beantworteten in keiner Weise seine Frage. „Ich weiß.“, antwortet der Kanonier mit einem skeptischen Ton.  
„Du weißt?“, fragte nun der Strohhutträger.  
„Jopp.“, antwortet Lysop. „Die beiden haben doch heute Morgen beim Frühstück darüber gesprochen.“  
Ruffy kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Da hab ich wohl nicht richtig zugehört.“  
Lysop seufzte: „Typisch.“  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigen hakte Lysop noch mal nach: „Sag mal, was hast du den jetzt bei den Mädels gemacht?“  
„Mir zeigen lassen, an was für einer mysteriösen Karte sie arbeiten.“, grinste Ruffy breit. 

„Bist du etwa Nami auf die Nerven gegangen?“, kam es nun etwas ängstlich von dem Schützen. 

„Etwas.“, grinste er. 

„Und du lebst noch?“, kam es besorgt von Lysop.  
„Jopp! Und ich konnte Nami überreden heute Abend mit uns was zu machen. Franky und Robin sind auch dabei.“, strahlte Ruffy begeistert.

„Huh?“, fragte Lysop verdutzt. Ihm fehlten definitiv einige Information, um Ruffys Aussage zu verarbeiten. Ruffy merkte den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers nicht.  
Munter sprach der Strohhutträger weiter: „Franky hatte so ein Trinkspiel vorgeschlagen.“  
„Ah cool.“, kam es von Lysop. 

„Du bist doch heute Abend auch dabei?“, es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. 

„Klar! Trinkspiel hört sich witzig an. Gerade wenn die Mädels mitspielen.“, antwortete Lysop fröhlich.  
„Denk ich auch!“, grinste Ruffy. „Ich frag noch Zorro und so, ob sie dabei sind.“

„Mach mal! Ich bringe jetzt mal meinen Kram weg.“, entgegnete Lysop und ging mit seinen Kisten weiter. 

Auch Ruffy machte sich auf dem Weg. Er klopft ans Krankenzimmer.  
„Ja?“, fragte die zaghafte Stimme des kleinen Elches.  
Ruffy öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und schaute mit seinem Kopf dadurch.  
„Nach dem Abendessen: Trinkspiel! Nami, Robin, Franky und Lysop sind auch dabei.“, erklärte Ruffy knapp.  
„Alles klar! Ich kann ja auch Milch trinken?“, wollte Chopper wissen, da er keine alkoholischen Getränke mochte.  
„Klar! Ich trink ja dann auch nur Saft!“, antwortet Ruffy, welcher genauso wenig Alkohol mochte, wie sein Schiffsarzt.  
„Super!“, meinte Chopper. „Ich bin auch gleich mit meiner Inventur durch.“  
„Alles klar! Ich horch noch bei den anderen nach.“, mit diesen Worten schloss Ruffy die Tür zum Krankenzimmer. 

Nun wollte Ruffy das nächste Mitglied für das abendliche Trinkspiel rekrutieren. „ZOOOORRROOO“, rief Ruffy nun. „WO STECKST DU?“  
Der junge Mann rannte über das Deck.  
Er war schon auf die Aussichtsplattform geklettert, doch hatte er den Schwertkämpfer dort nicht gefunden.  
„ZOORRRO“, rief er erneut. Doch auch dieses Mal erhielt er keine Antwort. „ACH EGAL! WO AUCH IMMER DU STECKST! HEUTE ABEND SAUFEN!“  
Ruffys Brüllen hallte so laut über das Deck, dass wahrscheinlich sämtliche feindliche Schiffe im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern mithören hätten können. Zum Glück, der Strohhutbande waren sie das einzige Schiff in diesem Umkreis. 

„Mensch Ruffy, was brüllst du so?!“, fauchte Sanji, der Smutje, welcher wütend die Kombüsentür aufschlug. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er drohend die Suppenkelle hoch. Ruffy grinste breit und öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen.  
Doch da jemand plötzlich seine Hand auf Ruffys Schulter legte, hielt der künftige König der Piraten inne. 

„Ruffy, wie oft noch, wenn du nicht willst, dass der Suppenkasper bei Gruppenaktivitäten dabei ist, darfst du nicht so brüllen.“, sprach der grünhaarige Schwertkämpfer ruhig.  
Zorro nahm die Hand von Ruffy Schulter und schritt auf die Kombüse zu.  
„Husch! Husch! Wieder an den Herd.“, sagte Zorro und machte mit seiner Hand eine scheuchende Bewegung.  
„Wie war das du Kasperkopf?“, entgegnete der Blonde sauer.  
„Das nicht mal mehr unser Käpt’n deine hässliche Visage ertragen kann. Also ab an den Herd, wo dich keiner sehen muss.“, erklärte Zorro in einen provozierenden Ton. 

Schnell entfachte zwischen den beiden Streithähnen ein Kampf. Lachend ging der junge Käpt’n an ihnen vorbei und betrat die Kombüse. „Super, das ihr beide dabei seid.“, pfeift er noch fröhlich und ignorierte damit völlig die Tatsache, dass die beiden sich prügelten. 

„Wobei?“, fragte Brook, welcher schon am Esstisch saß und die Zeitung studierte. „Wir wollen heute Abend ein Trinkspiel spielen!“, grinste der Strohhutträger breit. „Wenn du jetzt auch noch mitmachst, sind wirklich alle dabei.“  
„Klar Käpt’n, Trinkspiel klingt witzig.“, meinte Brook.  
„Vielleicht kriegen wir es hin, dass Nami oder Robin uns ihr Höschen zeigt.“, sprach Brook seine lüsternen Gedanken aus, als Ruffy sich ihm gegenübersetzte.  
„Nee.“, kam es sofort von Ruffy. „Nami hat schon gesagt, dass sie nichts spielen möchte, wo sie sich nachher ausziehen muss.“  
Zusätzlich zuckte er noch mit den Schultern, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er das Problem der Navigatorin nicht verstand. Sie hatte wirklich einen wunderhübschen Körper. 

„Waasssss?!“, schrie der Smutje entsetzt. „Das kann sie uns nicht antun.“  
So schnell war der Disput mit dem Schwertkämpfer vergessen und der Smutje wandte sich zu seinem Käpt’n.  
„Was hast du gemacht, dass Namilein sich nicht ausziehen will.“, mit diesen Worten bekam der unschuldige Käpt’n von seinen Smutje einen Tritt auf den Kopf verpasst.  
„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!“, protestierte der junge Mann sofort. „Nami hat extra gesagt, weil du das immer verlangst.“

Die Worte des Strohhutträgers brachten den Schwertkämpfer schlagartig zum Lachen.  
„Da hast du dir ja ein schönes Eigentor geschossen, du Ero-Koch.“, prustete Zorro.  
„Stimmt.“, lachte Ruffy und kassierte den nächsten Tritt von Sanji.  
Danach brach die nächste Schlägerei zwischen den beiden Widersachern aus.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, merkte die junge Navigatorin an, als sie die Kombüse mit ihrer Zimmergenossin Robin betrat. 

Schnell brachte die Orangehaarige die beiden Streithähne mit einer Kopfnuss auseinander.  
Danach verpasste sie ihrem Kapitän einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. 

„Hey! Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.“, protestierte Ruffy wütend, der nun in kurzer Zeit die dritte ungerechtfertigte Kopfnuss bekommen hatte.  
„Es ist eigentlich deine Aufgabe zu verhindern, dass die sich dauern Zoffen.“, tadelte Nami wütend.  
„Hä? Was soll ich denn machen?“, beschwerte sich Ruffy in einem unabsichtlichen saurem Tonfall.  
„Mal ein Machtwort sprechen. Du bist hier schließlich der Käpt’n.“, keifte Nami ihn an. 

„Was ist denn heute mit den beiden los?“, wandte sich Franky zu Robin, als er mit Lysop und Chopper im Schlepptau die Kombüse betrat. „Immer wenn ich sie sehe, zoffen sie sich, wie ein altes Ehepaar.“ Der Cyborg deutete nun extra auf den Kapitän und seine Navigatorin, damit er sämtliche Verwechslung mit den anderen beiden andauernd streitenden Personen auszuschließen konnte. 

Robin hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Glucksen zu unterdrücken. 

„Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.“, sprach Robin ein altes Sprichwort aus. Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und fügt noch hinzu: „Ich würde auch sagen, dass es auf unseren Herrn Koch und unseren Herrn Schwertkämpfer auch zu trifft.“

Doch leider ging dieser Kommentar in den starken Protesten von Kapitän und Navigatorin unter. 

„Robin, was hast du geraucht?!“, fauchte die Orangehaarige zu der Archäologin. 

„Ich?! Mit der da?! Never ever!!“, kam es entsetzt von Ruffy, als er sich zu Robin wandte.  
„Da fallen mir spontan 1000 Arten zu sterben ein, die angenehmer sind, als mit dem nur einen Tag verheiratet zu sein.“, abwerten deutete Nami mit ihrem linken Daumen auf Ruffy, blickte jedoch Robin weiter eindringlich an.

„Es wäre auch kein Vergnügen mit dir verheiratet zu sein, du geldgeile Zicke.“, Ruffy wandte sich mit einem deutlich gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck zu seiner besten Freundin um.  
Nami machte erst den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch als sie Ruffys Blick traf, blieb sie stumm. 

Sie gestand sich ein, dass das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, wirklich nicht besonders nett war und sie verdient hatte, was er ihr entgegengeschleudert hatte.  
Ruffy blinzelte verdutzt, da sie ihm nicht die nächste Gemeinheit an dem Kopf geworfen hatte. 

„Sorry! “, sagte sie so hastig, dass sie das Wort fast verschluckte. Wieder blinzelte Ruffy verwirrt.  
„Hä?“, brachte er heraus.  
Nami schluckte.  
„Ich bin doch etwas zu weitgegangen.“, nuschelte sie verlegen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus, indem sie auf den Boden blickte. 

Ruffy grinste breit: „Hey passt schon. Vielleicht hast du ja sogar recht. Shishishi.“

„Definitiv.“, kam es nicht nur lachend von Nami, sondern auch von dem ein oder anderen Strohhutbandenmitglied. 

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis die Crewmitglieder ihre üblichen Plätze am Esstisch eingenommen hatten und sie warten mussten, bis der Smutje das Abendmahl servierte. 

Das Essen verlief, wie jeden Abend total chaotisch. Besonders war an diesem Abend nur, dass Ruffy sein Essen noch schneller runter schlang und seine Freunde aufforderte diese auch zu tun. Nachdem der junge Strohhutträger von seiner Navigatorin eine weitere Kopfnuss und zusätzlich die Androhung bekam, dass der gemeinschaftliche Abend ohne ihn stattfinden würde, saß er still an seinem Platz.

Seine Lippen hatte er nach innen gezogen und biss mit seinen Zähnen darauf. Er musste definitiv vermeiden, dass noch ein falscher Ton von ihm kam. Ruffy war bewusst, dass dies vom Nami definitiv keine leere Drohung gewesen war.  
Sie wirkte sowieso in den letzten Tagen so angespannt und war sehr leicht reizbar.

Er fragte sich, was wohl mit ihr in letzter Zeit los war. 

Da Nami seine Gedanken übernommen hatte, wanderte sein Blick zu ihr.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte schon mal glücklich, eigentlich fast überglücklich. Ihr Lachen schallte wieder einmal so laut. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Schon war es vergessen, was ihn gerade noch so beschäftigt hatte. Dennoch ruhte weiterhin sein Blick auf seiner hübschen Navigatorin. 

„Ich würde sagen wir setzen uns gleich ins Aquariumszimmer.“, schlug Robin vor.  
Dann lachte Franky auf: „Da haben Lysop und ich sowieso schon alles vorbereitet. Wir müssen nur noch unsere Getränke mitnehmen.“  
„Das klingt super.“ , meinte Chopper.  
„Vorher wird gespült.“, mahnte der Smutje.  
„Ist das nicht dein Job?“, keifte der Schwertkämpfer. „Will eh keiner das du mitspielst. Also kannst du gleich in Ruhe spülen.“

„JUNGS!“, fauchte Nami Zorro und Sanji an. „Ihr vertragt euch, sonst könnt ihr gleich ins Bett gehen.“

Zorro und Sanji schluckten hart, wie Ruffy, wussten sie, dass Nami diese Drohung ernst gemeint hatte. 

„Lysop! Ruffy! Abräumen!“, befahl nun die junge Frau.  
„Aye.“, kam es von den beiden angesprochenen Personen ängstlich. 

Ruffy und Lysop waren auch so gleich aufgesprungen und sammelten das dreckige Geschirr ein.  
Robin war aufgestanden. „Chopper hilfst du mir beim Spülen?“, fragte die Archäologin liebevoll.  
„Klar.“, antwortete der kleine Schiffsarzt und folgte Robin zur Spüle.  
Franky schnappte sich ein Trockentuch und folgte Robin und Chopper zur Spüle.  
„Zorro, du auch, abtrocknen!“, meinte Nami in einem ernsten Ton.  
„Du hast hier eigentlich gar nichts zu befehlen.“, murrte der Schwertkämpfer, machte sich jedoch sofort an die zu geteilte Arbeit.

Brook war aufgestanden und räumte das saubere Geschirr an seinen Platz.  
Die junge Navigatorin hatte sich einen feuchten Lappen geschnappt und reinigte den dreckigen Esstisch. 

„Namilein? Robinhase? Wollt ihr gleich einen guten Rotwein trinken?“, säuselte Sanji, der schon mal die Getränke vorbereiten wollte.  
„Rotwein klingt gut, Herr Smutje.“, antwortete Robin liebevoll.  
„Für mich auch.“, kam es von Nami, die gerade den dreckigen Spüllappen auf ihren Käpt’n warf. 

„Für mich Saft!“, meinte Ruffy bestimmenden und nahm angeekelt den dreckigen nassgetrieften Lappen von seinem Hut. Skeptisch sah er zu Nami. Ruffy öffnete seinen Mund, um sich zu beschweren. Doch Nami kam ihm zuvor. 

„Ich dachte, wir spielen ein Trinkspiel mit Alkohol, Käpt’n.“, merkte Nami an.  
„Ich mag aber doch keinen Alkohol!“, protestierte Ruffy und zog eine Schnute.  
„Und das nennt sich Piratenkapitän.“, die Orangehaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Aber wenn ich es doch nicht mag.“, kam es vom Käpt’n trotzig, wie ein dreijähriges Kleinkind.  
Doch Nami reagierte nicht auf das Kleinkindverhalten, sondern stellte den gewünschten Saft zu den drei Weinflaschen. 

„Haben wir eigentlich noch Mixbier?“, Lysop überprüfte den üblichen Platz dafür und fand nichts vor.  
„Bei den Docks.“, kam es von Franky. „Da haben wir noch viel gelagert.“  
„Alles klar. Ich hol einen Kasten.“, meinte Lysop und wollte gehen.  
„Warte Lysop, ich komm mit und hol ein Fass Sake.“, Zorro folgte dem Schützen. 

Chopper hatte sich eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank genommen. 

Sanji stellte, die bereitgestellten Getränken, sowie Gläser in den Flaschenaufzug.

So machte sich die Crew auf in das Aquariumszimmer.  
Die Crew setzte sich auf den vorbereiteten Kissen in einen Kreis. Sie warteten noch auf die beiden fehlenden Crewmitgliedern.

Sanji schenkte Nami und Robin ein Glas Wein ein, so wie sich selbst. 

Brook musste sich sein Glas Wein selber einschenken. 

Chopper hatte sich sein Glas mit Milch gefüllt.

Ruffys Glas vor ihn war leer. Er starrte erst mal auf die Tür und wartete darauf, dass Zorro und Lysop wiederkamen.  
„Soll ich dir den Saft einschütten, Herr Käpt’n.“, kam es liebevoll von Robin.  
„Nee“, tat der Strohhutträger ab und sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf der Tür.  
Nami blickte ihn verwirrt an: „Alles okay, Ruffy?“

Doch bevor der Kapitän antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und der Schütze und der Schwertkämpfer kamen rein. Zorro nahm das Sake Fass mit zu seinem Platz. 

Lysop stellte den Kasten in die Ecke.  
„Franky auch eins?“, fragte der Schütze.  
„Klar.“, meinte der Cyborg und zeigte mit seinem Daumen nach oben.  
„Für mich auch.“, nun wandten sich alle Blicke zu Ruffy.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest Saft trinken?“, sprach Nami das aus, was allen auf den Lippen lag.  
„Ich hab es mir halt anders überlegt.“, meinte Ruffy knapp und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Immer noch ruhten skeptische Blicke auf dem Strohhutträger.  
„Wollen wir jetzt endlich spielen?!“, Ruffys Stimme war begeistert, als Lysop ihn zögerlich eine geöffnete Flasche von dem Cola-Mixbier überreichte. „Wie geht das den jetzt Franky?“ 

„Also…“, begann der Cyborg. „Wie erkläre ich das am besten.“  
Franky überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Man stellt eine Behauptung auf, muss aber vorhersagen ‘Ich habe noch niemals‘. Jeder der das, schon gemacht hat, muss trinken. Also so zum Beispiel. Ich habe noch niemals geklaut. Jeder der schon mal etwas gestohlen hat, muss einen Schluck trinken. Hat das jeder verstanden?“

Die Mitglieder, der Strohhutbande nickten.  
„Du auch Ruffy?“, hakte Franky noch mal nach.  
„Klar, ich sag einfach bei allem ‘Ich habe noch niemals‘ davor und in dem Beispiel muss Nami trinken und wir nicht.“  
„Essen stehlen zählt auch.“, mit einem keifenden Ton verpasste Nami ihren besten Freund schon wieder eine Kopfnuss.  
„Hey?! Woher soll ich das wissen?!“, antwortete Ruffy, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst schien.  
„Geklaut ist geklaut, egal was.“, meinte Nami. 

„Aber ich finde das einen guten Start.“, meinte Nami und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.  
„Okay.“, meinte Franky. „Dann fange ich damit an. Also! Ich habe noch niemals etwas geklaut.“  
So hob jeder der Piraten sein Getränk und trank einen Schluck. Der junge Kapitän verzog sein Gesicht, da ihm sein Getränk nicht schmeckte. Nami seufzte genervt, doch beließ es dabei. 

„Dann bin ich jetzt dran.“, meinte Chopper. „Ich habe noch niemals Alkohol getrunken.“  
Bis auf Chopper trank jeder. 

„Ich habe noch niemals in der Dusche gesungen.“, kam es nun von Lysop. Jetzt tranken wieder alle. 

„Ach Jungs! Kommt! Das Spiel macht keinen Spaß, wenn hier nicht die ein oder anderen pikanten Details rauskommen.“, merkte Robin kichernd an.  
„Jemand muss das Eis brechen.“, lachte Brook, der eigentlich an der Reihe wäre. „Wenn du das willst, dann los.“  
„Klar.“, lachte Robin. „Ich habe mir noch niemals einen Mitspieler des anderen Geschlechtes nackt vorgestellt.“  
Darauf trank jeder außer Zorro. 

Die Navigatorin war die einzige, die etwas zögerlich trank.  
„So Eis genug gebrochen?“, fragte Robin breitgrinsend.  
„Ja. Yohohoho.“, lachte Brook. „Also dann bin ich jetzt dran.“

„Ich habe noch niemals Sex gehabt.“, war nun Brooks Beitrag zum Spiel.  
Sofort tranken Brook, Franky, Sanji und Robin. 

Zorro wollte eigentlich einen Kommentar abliefern, dass Sanji nicht lügen sollte. Doch bekam er keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn folgendes Ereignis hielt ihn davon ab. 

Mit kurzer Verzögerung tranken die Navigatorin und danach sogar der unschuldig wirkende Kapitän. Keinem, der Crewmitgliedern war aufgefallen, dass der Strohhutträger vor seinem Schluck, beobachtet hatte, ob seine Navigatorin auch trank. 

Ungläubig starrten alle, bis Nami die unschuldig an die Decke starrte, den Kapitän an. 

„Ich glaube, Ruffy hat das Spiel doch nicht verstanden.“, sprach Lysop die einzige plausibele Erklärung aus. 

„Nein! Ich habe das schon verstanden.“, protestierte Ruffy sofort. „Wer Sex hatte, muss trinken.“  
Hilfesuchend blickte der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner Navigatorin, welche seinem Blick jedoch bewusst auswich. 

„Wie du hast schon?!“, stammelte Lysop erschrocken, dem das Thema sichtlich unangenehm war. Sein Gesicht war knallrot angelaufen. Seinen Kapitän hatte er dabei nicht angesehen. Selbst wenn er dies getan hätte, hätte Ruffy seinen Blick nicht erwidert. Sein Blick war peinlich berührt auf den Boden gerichtet. 

„Ja“, nuschelte er verlegen und schielte dabei unbewusst zu Nami. 

Die junge Frau wiederum hatte sich einen Punkt im Aquarium gesucht, den sie nun mit schuldbewusster Mine anstarrte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe, damit ihr nicht aus Versehen ein Geständnis rausrutschte. 

„Du hattest Sex mit einer Frau?! Einer Echten?“, hörte Nami Sanjis entsetzte Worte.  
Nicht nur Lysop und Sanji verfassten ihr Erstaunen, über die sexuelle Aktivität ihres naiven Kapitäns in Worte, auch ein paar der anderen hatten ihrer Zweifel diesbezüglich geäußert.  
Ruffy tat ihr leid, doch leider konnte sie ihm jetzt nicht helfen, ohne sich selbst zu verraten. 

Sie wusste, dass es stimmte. Schließlich war sie, die Frau gewesen an der Ruffy seine Unschuld verloren hatte. 

„Komm, spuck‘s schon aus, mit wem hattest du?!“, forderte Franky die Information. Ruffy zeichnete währenddessen mit seinen Zeigefinger Kreise auf den Boden.  
„Ist doch egal.“, nuschelte Ruffy verlegen.

„Vielleicht hatte unser Käpt’n seine Zeit auf Amazon Lily doch etwas anders genutzt als wir dachten.“, stichelte Robin vergnügt. Der Archäologin waren, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, Namis ausweichende Blicke und Ruffys ständige verlegende rüber schielende Blicke, aufgefallen. 

„NEIN! So war das nicht!“, protestierte Ruffy erschrocken mit lauter Stimme und blickte auf.  
„Definitiv nicht.“, fügte er mit sanftere Stimme hinzu. Sein Blick starrte nun unbewusst zu seiner Navigatorin. Es war fast so, als wollte er ihr damit sagen, dass für ihn keine andere Frau in Betracht kam für so eine intime Handlung. 

Einen kurzen Moment streiften sich die Blicke der beiden Personen, denn Nami hatte seinen Blick gespürt und sich automatisch zu ihm gewandt. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen wendeten sich nun beide Personen voneinander ab. 

Dieses Verhalten war so eindeutig, dass alle, mit geöffneten Mündern, abwechselnd zu Nami und Ruffy blickten. 

Nur Robin kicherte vergnügt.  
„Ich glaub’s ja nicht.“, grinste die Schwarzhaarige diabolisch. „Mr. Never-Ever und Ms. Da-sterbe-ich-lieber haben ein dunkles Geheimnis.“

„Seid ihr beiden zusammen?“, fragte der kleine Elch mit leuchten Augen. 

„Nein!“, schrien Nami und Ruffy gleichzeitig. 

„Oh, ein richtig dunkles Geheimnis.“, stichelte Robin nun und konnte sich ihr Kichern nicht verkneifen. 

„Da gibt es kein dunkles Geheimnis.“, kam es gereizt von Nami. „Wir haben nur einmal-“  
Sie schluckte kurz und ihre Stimme wurde sanfter und leiser. „Miteinander geschlafen.“

„Hä? Das waren doch sieben Mal.“, wunderte sich Ruffy, ohne wirklich über die Bedeutung von Namis Worten nachzudenken. 

„Vollidiot.“, knurrte sie. „Es war an einem Abend, deswegen zählt es für einmal.“  
„Außerdem war es ein Ausrutscher.“, fügte sie hastig hinzu. „Also lasst uns das Thema wechseln.“

„Nein.“, meinte Franky. „Wir haben da noch ein paar Fragen.“  
„Definitiv!“, bestätigte Lysop, der immer noch unter Schock stand. 

„Genau!“, meinte Brook. „Sex ist nie ein Versehen.“ 

„Doch!“, kam es genervt von Nami. Sie wollte das Thema so schnell wie möglich wechseln. Ruffy wandte seinen Blick bei ihrer Aussage betrübt zu Boden. Er fühlte sich schlecht, wieder einmal plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Genauso, wie am Morgen nach ihrem kleinem privaten Bettabenteuer. Es war eigentlich alles von ihm ausgegangen. 

„Er wird sicher nicht aus Versehen in dich reingerutscht sein, sich auf und ab bewegt haben bis zum Samenerguss und das siebenmal hintereinander.“, Robin war zu vergnügt, um einen skeptischen Ton zu imitieren. 

Die beiden angesprochenen Parteien schwiegen. Doch der dunkle Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen sprach Bände. 

„Mal davon ab, dass ihr auch an Verhütung habt denken müssen.“, merkte nun Zorro trocken an.  
Nun färbten sich die Gesichter der beiden dunkelrot. 

Wieder starrten die Mitglieder der Piratenbande ihren Kapitän und die Navigatorin geschockt an.

„Das heißt, du bist vielleicht schwanger?“, es war der kleine Arzt, der sich zuerst traute, etwas zusagen. Seine Stimme klang begeistert.

„Nein!“, fauchte Nami und wurde von einer dunklen Aura umgeben.  
„Sicher? Du bist in letzter Zeit so gereizt.“, sprach der Schütze seine Vermutung aus.  
Nami jedoch widerlegte sein Argument mit einigen ihrer Faustschläge.  
„Okay…Du bist…nicht schwanger.“, brachte ein zerbeulter Lysop hervor. 

„Nami jetzt mal ernsthaft, kannst du dir sicher sein?“, kam es freundlich von Robin.  
„Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln?! Es geht euch nämlich nichts an!“, wich die junge Navigatorin der Frage ihrer Zimmergenossin aus. 

„Weil… es…halt…ähm…nun ja…dann wäre… schon...lange…und…so“, es war der junge Strohhutträger, der stammelnd mit hochrotem Kopf die Frage der Archäologin beantwortete. Blitzschnell wandten sich nun alle Blicke zu Ruffy.  
„Können wir wirklich jetzt das Thema ändern?“, flehte er. 

„Nein. Das ist eine ziemlich ernste Angelegenheit.“, kam es nun ernst vom Smutje. „Wie Robin schon gesagt hat, dass passiert nicht mal eben so aus Versehen.“ Sein strenger Blick wandte sich zu Ruffy: „Und du trinkst keinen Alkohol.“  
Dann sah er zu Nami: „Und du verträgst sehr sehr viel. Namilein, ich hab dich selten betrunken gesehen.“  
Sanji räusperte sich kurz: „Deswegen fällt Alkohol als Begründung raus und dass wäre der einzige Grund, dass zwei Freunde einen Ausrutscher haben.“

„Wir waren wirklich nicht betrunken.“, bestätigte Ruffy leise. Doch seine Stimme wurde dann wieder etwas kräftiger. „Es war trotzdem nur ein Ausrutscher.“  
In Ruffys sonst so lebhaften Augen war sämtliche Freude entschwunden. 

„Können wir jetzt endlich mal das Thema wechseln?“, forderte Nami genervt. „Ruffy und ich haben nie wieder drüber gesprochen und ich habe, deswegen jetzt auch nicht vor mit euch darüber zu reden.“ Nami hatte sich eigentlich erhofft, dass sie nun endlich ein gutes Argument gefunden hatte, um diese Diskussion zu beenden. 

Doch blickte sie wieder in die geschockten Gesichter ihrer Mitstreiter.  
„Ihr habt nie darüber gesprochen?“, hakte Brook besorgt nach. 

„Jupp.“, kam es von Ruffy ohne seine übliche Begeisterung in der Stimme. 

„Wollt ihr Mal darüber sprechen? In Ruhe?“, es war mehr ein Vorschlag als eine Frage, die von Robin kam.  
Doch die beiden angesprochenen Personen wiesen dies mit einem Kopfschütteln ab.

Nachdem sie von ihren Freunden mit einer Mischung aus entsetzten und bemitleideten Blicken angestarrt wurden, legte Ruffy seinen Kopf auf den Boden.  
„Lasst uns endlich das Thema wechseln! Mir haben die Sprüche von Namis Schwester damals schon gereicht.“, jammerte nun der Schwarzhaarige. 

„Bitte was? Namis Schwester? Was hat sie damit zu tun?“; schrien Lysop, Sanji und Zorro entsetzt.  
„Naja… sie…hat uns…halt…am nächsten Tag…. geweckt…“, stammelte Ruffy ängstlich und spürte Namis wütende Aura.  
„Dann habt ihr ja noch, bevor wir zu Grand Line gefahren sind.“, merkte Lysop schockiert an.  
„Seht ihr, es ist also schon ewig her, also Schnee von gestern.“, kam es nun von Nami. 

„Es macht die Sache dann eigentlich nur noch komplizierter.“, kam es nun mit sanfter Stimme von Nico Robin.  
„Daran ist nichts kompliziert.“, Nami erhob ihre Stimme. „Ich meine. Ja. Wir haben mit einander geschlafen! Ja, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen. Aber da gab es nie etwas zu besprechen. Also lasst es jetzt sein.“

Robin öffnete ihren Mund. Sie wollte eigentlich anmerken, dass die sonst so kluge Navigatorin falschlag. Es war ein riesiges Problem, auch wenn Nami und Ruffy sich dessen nicht bewusst waren. Man merkte den beiden schon länger an, dass sie ihre Gefühle füreinander unterdrückten. Die neugewonnene Erkenntnis, dass dies schon vor dem Betreten der Grand Line der Fall war, machte die Angelegenheit wirklich zu einer komplizierten Sache. Mal davon ab, dass die beiden wohl schon schieres Glück gehabt hatten, dass nicht ein unerwünschter Beweis dieser Nacht geblieben war.  
Doch Monkey D. Ruffy vereitelte ihr Vorhaben. 

„Bereust du es?“, fragte der junge Strohhutträger die Frage, die ihm seit über zwei Jahren auf der Seele brannte. 

Nami riss geschockt ihre Augen auf. Sie blieb jedoch stumm.  
Nachdem mehrere Minuten des Schweigens vergangen waren, versuchte Robin die Situation ein wenig zu entspannen.  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre doch nicht alles zwischen euch geklärt.“, sagte sie vorsichtig.  
Doch auch weiterhin starrte Nami geschockt ihren Kapitän an. 

„Ach, vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe.“, meinte Ruffy missgestimmt und stand auf. „Ich hab eh keine Lust mehr zu spielen. Gute Nacht!“ Mit diesen Worten stampfte er wütend aus dem Zimmer.


	2. Der Streit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „

„Ach, vergiss, dass ich gefragt habe.“, meinte Ruffy missgestimmt und stand auf. „Ich hab eh keine Lust mehr zu spielen. Gute Nacht!“ Mit diesen Worten stampfte er wütend aus dem Zimmer. 

Nami starrte eine Zeitlang auf die Tür, durch die der Kapitän verschwunden war.   
„Du solltest ihm wirklich nachgehen.“, kam es nun ruhig von Zorro. „Die Frage scheint wirklich schon sehr lange an ihm zu nagen.“

Nami richtete sich auf und nickte. Nun war auch sie aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Das war wirklich überraschend.“, kam es von Franky, der als erstes seine Sprache wiedergefunden.   
„Ja!“, bestätigte der noch immer unter Schock stehende Lysop.

„Aber jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum er sich ihr so komisch gegenüber Verhalten hatte, als wir von Kokos los gesegelt sind.“, fügte Lysop nach einer einiger Zeit hinzu. Seine Stimme klang nun deutlich gefasster.  
„Red keinen Stuß!“, kam es vom Smutje. „Ruffy hat sich doch nicht komisch verhalten.“   
„Doch!“, mischte sich Zorro ein. „Lysop hat recht.“   
Man merkte dem Schwertkämpfer an, dass er seine Beleidigung für den Smutje runterschluckte. „Es ist dir wahrscheinlich nur nicht aufgefallen, weil du uns gerade erst beigetreten bist.“  
Zorro machte eine kurze Sprechpause, zu sehr haderte er mit sich, dass doch kein beleidigendes Wort über seine Lippen kam.   
„Ruffy hat sie damals, irgendwie, naja gemieden. Auch wenn das doch gemieden irgendwie doch das falsche Wort ist.“, fuhr Lysop die Erklärung fort. „Bevor Nami damals mit der Flying Lamb abgehauen ist, war er immer um sie herum. Das hat aufgehört, als wir von Kokos losgesegelt sind.“   
„Und wirklich erst, als wir von Kokos losgesegelt sind.“, ergänzte Zorro. „Ich weiß noch, er ist sogar in die Behandlung geplatzt, um den Arzt gefragt, wo Nami steckt.“

„Ihr habt recht.“, kam es nun von Sanji. Durch die Schilderung seiner Freunde war ihm etwas aufgefallen. „Das hat sich aber schlagartig geändert, als Nami krank wurde.“  
Robin, Franky und Brook wandten sich zu Sanji. Sie waren damals nicht dabei, als Nami am Fünf-Tage-Fieber erkrankt war. 

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, Ruffy hat sie den ganzen Berg zu mir und Dr. Kulea getragen.“, merkte Chopper an. 

„Ja. Das auch.“, kam es gedankenverloren vom Smutje. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Das hätte Ruffy für jeden von uns getan.“

Seine letzte Aussage wurde von allen anderen mit einem Nicken bestätigt. 

Sanji zündete sich einen Zigarette an: „Er war so gut wie die ganze Zeit bei ihr und hatte versucht sie wieder aufzumuntern. Ich meine, wir haben gemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr ging und ich hab damals gedacht, dass Ruffy sich einfach nur Sorgen gemacht hat. Gerade weil er auch so hilflos in dieser Situation war. Aber langsam glaube ich, dass da viel mehr hinter steckt.“ 

„Hoffentlich ist es dafür nicht zu spät.“, Robin senkte traurig den Kopf. 

„Hä? Wie meinst du das?“, kam es erschrocken von Chopper. Er sah Robin mit großen ängstlichen Augen an. 

„Mensch Chopper! Du warst doch auch gerade dabei.“, kam es streng von Lysop. 

Der kleine Elche blickte nun zwischen dem Schützen und der Archäologin verwirrt hin und her.   
„Du hast doch gerade mitbekommen, was er sie gefragt.“, Robin wandte sich mit sanfter Stimme zu dem kleinen Arzt.   
Chopper nickte.   
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, was du mit, wenn es dafür nicht zu spät ist, meintest.“, fügte er noch hinzu. „Ich meine klar, Ruffy schien schon etwas bedrückt. Aber er hat ja auch ein Paar mal gesagt, dass er das Thema wechseln möchte.“

Franky seufzte. „Chopper, das Ruffy so bedrückt wirkte, wie du es ausgedrückt hast, lag nicht an uns.“  
„Nicht?!“, hakte der Elche nach. „Woran lag es dann?“

„An ihrer Antwort.“, meinte Robin traurig und senkte den Kopf.   
„Aber sie hat doch nichts gesagt.“, Chopper war nun verwirrt.   
„Genau das ist der Punkt.“, meinte nun Lysop.   
„Versteh ich nicht.“, meinte Chopper und sah zwischen seinen Freuden hin und her.   
„Das ist ganz eigentlich ganz einfach.“, begann Brook. „Sie hat nicht geantwortet, weil sie es bereut. Wenn sie es nicht tun würde, hätte sie es ihm vor uns allen sagen können. Es ist schon schwer, jemanden zusagen, dass man sowas bereut. Und unmöglich, wenn so viele dann auch noch zuhören.“  
„Das ist doch Blödsinn, warum sollte Nami das bereuen.“, schüttelte Chopper den Gedanken ab. „Sie mag Ruffy doch.“  
„Das hat weniger etwas mit Mögen zu tun.“, begann Robin, doch wusste diese Mal nicht, wie sie es dem kleinen Elch erklären sollte.   
„Chopper sowas ist halt eine Ultra komplizierte Sache.“, ergänzte Lysop. „Ich denke nämlich zum Beispiel schon, dass auch Nami sowas vor Ruffy halt nie gemacht hatte.“  
Die Wangen des Schützen färbten sich rosarot bei dem Gedanken.   
„Stimmt. So abwegig ist das nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in der Zeit vorher für diesen Dreckskerl Arlong geschuftet hat.“, merkte Sanji an. 

„Sowas könnte für Nami schon ein Grund sein, sowas zu bereuen.“, erklärte Robin nun dem Elch. „Aber da kann es auch andere Gründe geben. Es ist schwer sich da rein zu versetzten. Nur eins ist klar, beide haben das versucht zu verdrängen, sonst hätten sie da auch mal drüber gesprochen.“ 

„Und unserem idiotischer Käpt’n scheint das ja doch schon sehr zu belasten.“, meinte Sanji besorgt. 

„Meinst du den Ruffy mag Nami auf diese Weise?“, wollte der kleine Elch wissen. 

„Ja!“, kam es nicht nur von Sanji, sondern auch von Robin, Lysop, Zorro Franky und Brook.  
„Das ist mehr als offensichtlich, dass er in Nami verliebt ist.“

\---  
Nami war zu seinem Lieblingsplatz den Löwenkopf gelaufen, jedoch musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Kapitän nicht dort war. Frustriert seufzte sie. Sie blieb an Deck stehen, ließ den kalten Wind an sich vorbei ziehen.

„Wo zum Teufel steckst du, Ruffy“, fluchte sie leise vor sich hin.  
Wenn ihn etwas bedrückte zog er sich doch immer hierhin zurück.

In der Kombüse bräuchte sie nicht nach sehen.  
Zwar war Ruffy ein Vielfraß, jedoch nicht wenn ihn etwas bedrückte.

Nami riss ihre Augen auf, als ihr klar würde, wo ihr bester Freund steckte.  
Es gab einmal einen Moment auf ihren Reisen, da hatte Ruffy sich nicht auf nach einen Disput auf die Gallionsfigur zurückgezogen. Damals hatte er sich so mit Lysop gestritten, wegen seiner Entscheidung die Flying Lamb aufzugeben und sich in auf seine Hängematte zurückgezogen. 

„Ruffy?!“, fragte Nami vorsichtig, als sie den Schlafsaal der Jungen betrat. In dem Raum war es dunkel, deswegen konnte sie nicht sehen, ob er sich tatsächlich in dem Raum befandet.  
Sie bekam keine Antwort.   
„Ruffy?“, diese Mal fragte sich direkter.   
Auch diese Mal erhielt sie keinen Antwort.   
„Ich weiß das du hier bist!“, kam es nun wütend von der junge Frau.   
Als sie auch dieses Mal keine Antwort erhielt, betätigte sie den Lichtschalter. 

„Hallo Ruffy, ich rede mit dir?“, sagte sie wütend, als sie zu seinem Bett schritt. Doch Ruffy antwortete auch nicht.   
„Ich sehe doch, dass du da bist.“, meinte genervt, als sie vor seinem Bett stand. 

Doch Ruffy wandte sich von ihr ab in dem er sich auf die andere Seite legte.   
„Ruffy, ich will mit dir reden.“, meinte sie streng.   
„Ich aber nicht mit dir!“, murrte er knurrig.   
„Darf ich auch erfahren warum?“, skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue.

Doch im nächste Moment stand sie ganz verdattert da. Mit einem Mal war Ruffy aufgesprungen und stand vor ihr. Sie spürte seine wütenden Aura.   
Nami schluckte ängstlich. 

„Weil ich keinen Bock habe mir von dir noch reinwürgen zulassen, was ich für ein Arschloch bin.“, seine Stimme war voller Wut und so laut, dass auch seine Freunde im Aquariumzimmer jedes Wort verstanden haben. 

Auch einige Sekunden nach seinem verbalen Wutausbruch bebten seine Lippen noch. Er hatte gerade seine ganze Ärger an ihr ausgelassen. Nur fühlte er sich kein Deut besser. Er schluckte. Er war weiterhin wütend auf sich und jetzt stand auch noch vor seiner ängstlich zitternden Navigatorin. 

„Also verpiss dich.“, seine Stimme war nun ruhiger geworden, dennoch hörte man die Wut raus. Ruffy legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Der Ärger war in seinem Gesicht noch zu erkennen. Er schielte noch einmal zu Nami. Die junge Frau stand immer noch da und rührte sich nicht. Er blickte zu ihren Händen. Diese ballten sich gerade zu Fäusten. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Gesicht seiner eigentlich besten Freundin. 

Sie kochte vor Wut. 

Er wusste, dass wenn er sie jetzt provozieren würde, würde die Situation eskalieren.   
„Hast du mich nicht verstanden?!“, knurrte er. „Verpiss dich! Hau ab!“  
Er schloss seine Augen und wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Navigatorin. Er wusste, alles was sie ihm jetzt an dem Kopf werfen würde, er hatte es verdient. Seit dieser einen besonderen Nacht mit Nami plagte ihm das schlechte Gewissen. Er war es gewesen, der sie zu erst geküsst hatte. Er war es gewesen, der sie zuerst ausgezogen hatte. Er war es gewesen, der sie auf Bett geworfen hatte. Er war es gewesen, der als erstes angefangen hatte sie zu berühren und er was es gewesen, der in sie eingedrungen war. Und was er damals dann festgestellt hatte, war er auch der erste, der das jemals bei ihr gemacht hatte.   
Vorhin hatte er auch noch erfahren, dass sie es bereute mit ihm ihr erste Mal Sex gehabt zu haben 

Es gab kein Wort das beschrieb, wie schlecht er sich gerade fühlte und kein Maß wie sehr er sich gerade hasste. 

„Ja du bist ein Arsch!“, schrie Nami wütend. „So wie du dich gerade aufführst.“   
Sie starrte ihn einen Moment an. Doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Sein leerer Blick war an die Decke gerichtet. 

„Ach weißt du was! Du kannst mich mal! Ich wollte mich eigentlich bei dir entschuldigen, aber es macht einfach keinen Sinn mit so einen kindischen Vollidioten, wie mit dir darüber zu reden.“, jetzt wandte sich Nami ab und ging zu Tür. Sie blieb an Tür stehen.   
„Weißt du, ich habe es nie bereut mit dir nun ja du weißt schon.“, ihre Wangen färbte sich rosa.   
„Aber langsam bereue ich die Entscheidung mit dir mitgesegelt zu sein.“, ihre traurige Stimme zeigte ihm, dass sie ihre Worte ernst meinte. 

Sie verließ den Raum. 

Der Strohhutträger war mit einen Mal aufgesprungen und seiner besten Freundin hinterhergerannt.   
Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt, jedoch rief er ihr nicht nach, sondern setzte seinen Teufelskräfte ein. 

Er hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und zog sie zu sich.  
„Nami.“, brachte seine zittrige Stimme heraus. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?“   
Er hielt sie fest und drückte sie näher an sich.   
Ruffy hatte Angst, dass sie es jetzt bestätigen würde, was sie ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte.   
Er wusste nicht, was dann tun sollte. 

„Ja, habe ich.“, kam es von Nami ernst. Sie merkte, wie angespannt ihr beste Freund war und wollte ihm auf die Folter spannen. Ein kleiner Racheakt dafür, dass er sie gerade so angefahren hatte. Sie spürte, wie er sie zitterig an sich drückte. Er sagte zwar nichts, aber sie spürte seine Angst. Schnell überkam sie das schlechte Gewissen also fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Ich bin wirklich gekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.“

Er drückte sie näher an sich. „Das meine ich nicht.“, seine Stimme war zittrig. „Du bereust doch nicht mit gekommen zu sein?“. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Antwort. 

„Nein.“, erlöste sie ihn und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Du treibst mich zwar oft genug zur Weißglut, aber ich wäre nirgendwo lieber auf der Welt als bei dir“ Sanft streichelte sie über seine Wange. 

„Wirklich?“, hauchte er unsicher. „Warum hast du das dann gesagt?“

„Weil ich sauer auf dich war.“, antwortete sie leise. „Weil du mal wieder so störrisch warst.“

„Du bist auch oft genug störrisch.“, murmelte Ruffy verlegen, drückte seine beste Freundin wieder näher an sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.   
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“, kam es trotzig von ihr. 

„Oh doch!“, lachte Ruffy neckisch. „Du bist ein richtiger Trotzkopf.“

Nami kniff ihn in die Wange. „Bin Ich?“

„Ja“, brachte Ruffy undeutlich heraus. „Und lass meine Wange los, sonst kitzle ich dich durch.“

Sie ließ, nach seiner Drohung, tatsächlich seine Wange los. Ruffy setzte sich auf den Boden und zog Nami mit sich runter.   
Automatisch verfrachtete er sie dabei in eine Position, dass ihrer Beine seine Beine umschlossen, als sie auf seinem Schoß saß. 

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Du hast wirklich nie bereut, dass wir… naja… du weißt schon…Sex hatten.“, auch wenn ihm das Thema wirklich peinlich war, musste er es endlich wissen. 

Nami Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. Es war mal wieder sowas von typisch für ihren idiotischen Kapitän, so ein Thema anzusprechen, wenn sie in so einer zweideutigen Position saßen. 

Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte, wie ernst ihm dieses Thema war.

Sanft schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. „Nein! Warum sollte ich das auch? Nur weil du mein idiotischer Kapitän bist?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, kam es zögerlich von Ruffy. „Ich meine, ich hab ja gemerkt, als ich halt…so das erste Mal… so halt… bei dir …war.“ Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich schlagartig in ein purpurnes Rot verwandelt. „Das war schon was besonders…so…keine Ahnung.“

„Ja, es ist etwas besonders.“, bestätigte die junge Navigatorin. „Gerade weil es mit dir war.“  
Nach ihrem letzten Satz gab sie ihm eine Kuss auf seine Wange. 

„Weil es mit mir war?“, Ruffy konnte kaum glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und durch seinen Körper floss gerade sämtliches Repertoire an Glückhormonen. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass diese Aussage von ihr ihm solche Glücksgefühle verpassten.   
Doch ihr Kuss auf seine Wange löste ihm in ein ganz anderes Gefühl aus. Diese Gefühl weckte das Bedürfnis in ihm sie in einen richtigen Kuss zu verwickeln. 

Er hatte Blickkontakt mit ihr aufgebaut, deswegen bemerkte er ihr Kopf nicken sofort.   
„Warum hast du mich dann so entsetzt angeguckt, als ich dich das gefragt hatte.“, Ruffy musste die Antwort wissen. Diese Neugierde war zurzeit noch größer, als das Bedürfnis sie zu küssen.   
„Und warum hast du das nicht vor den anderen gesagt.“

Sie wich seinen Blick aus und sah verlegen zur Seite. „Mich hat deine Frage schockiert.“, murmelte sie. 

„Das versteh ich nicht.“, entgegnete Ruffy. 

„Es war halt so, dass mir dann bewusstwurde, dass die anderen Recht hatten. Wir haben immer vermieden darüber zu reden und das war ein Fehler. Wir hätten darüber sprechen sollen.“

„Du wolltest doch mit mir darüber reden.“, murrte Ruffy. 

„Du hast auch nie das Gespräch zu mir gesucht.“, keifte Nami sauer.

„Aber du hast vorhin noch gesagt, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre.“, auch Ruffys Stimme wurde wütend. 

„Aber nur weil ich mir das eingeredet habe.“, sie verpasste ihrem besten Freund eine Kopfnuss. 

Schweigend sah sich beide Freunde eine ganze Zeit an. 

„Wollen wir jetzt darüber sprechen?“, fragte Ruffy vorsichtig. 

Nami nickte: „Ich glaube ja.“

Doch auch dann schwiegen sich die beiden Freunde wieder an. 

„Ich bereue es auch nicht.“, brach Ruffy grinsend das Schweigen. Er erhoffte sich, dass es bei ihr auch so ein Glücksgefühl erlöste, wie es bei ihm war, als sie ihm das gesagt hatte.   
Er zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als er bemerkte, wie sich auf Namis Wangen ein rosaroter Schimmer bildete. 

„Aber ich habe mich halt immer gefragt, ob du es bereust. Ich hab schließlich damit angefangen und ich hatte immer das Gefühl ich hätte dich damit überrumpelt. Und so.“ 

„Warum hast du mich das nicht vorher gefragt, wenn es dich so beschäftigt hatte?“

Ruffy hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue bei der Frage seiner besten Freundin.   
Sie senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Sorry. War ne dumme Frage.“, murmelte sie. 

„Aber ich fand immer, dass es uns beide besonders verbunden hatte. Ich meine es war für uns beide das erste Mal. Das ist ein besonderes Band zwischen uns und wird es immer sein. Deswegen kam ich halt nie auf die Idee, dass du Angst haben könntest, dass ich es bereue.“, erklärte Nami ihre Frage. 

„Ich wusste halt nicht wie.“, begann Ruffy jedoch seine Erklärung. „Ich meine, ich war damals total überfordert mit der Situation. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie das passieren könnte.“

„Was fühlst du jetzt?“, hakte Nami nach. 

„Weiß nicht. Normal.“, meinte Ruffy und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Mh…“, kam es von Nami. „Ich hab da so eine Idee. Ein kleines Experiment.“

„Ein Exper-“, hakte der Strohhutträger nach, doch wurde von seiner Navigatorin unterbrochen. Sie hatte ihre Lippen auf die seinen gelegt. Hungrig erwiderte Ruffy den Kuss. Schnell überkam beide die Leidenschaft und aus dem Kuss entwickelte sich ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss. Die Hormone steuerte den Körper des neunzehnjährigen Kapitän und so mit befreite er seine Navigatorin auf ihrem Oberteil.   
Achtlos warf er es beiseite und wollte sich dann daran machen ihre Schulter zu küssen. Doch dann fiel ihm auf was er getan hatte. 

„Sorry.“, murmelte er mit hochrotem Kopf.  
Doch dann sah er sie verwundert an. Sie lachte. 

„Warum lachst du?“, wollte er wissen. 

„Weil mein Experiment gezeigt hast, dass du ein ganz normaler Teenager bist.“, sie lächelte. „Manchmal vergesse ich das auch, dass du eigentlich ein ganz normaler Mensch bist.“

Wieder verwickelte Nami ihren Kapitän in einen Kuss. Dieses Mal zog sie ihm seinen Hemd dabei aus. 

Ruffy sah sie verwundert an. 

„So jetzt sind wir quitt.“, kicherte sie. „Beide Oberkörper frei.“

„Nicht ganz.“, meinte Ruffy mit einem diabolischen Grinsen und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihren Rücken zum Verschluss ihres BHs. 

„Untersteh dich Monkey D. Ruffy.“, mahnte sie lachend. 

„Menno.“, grinste er. 

„Aber Nami, hast du, außer jetzt, nach unserem ersten Mal, jemals dran gedacht es mit mir zu schlafen?“, fragte Ruffy.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das jetzt will.“, meinte Nami. „Aber ja. Es gab da doch mal Momente, wo ich es gerne noch mal mit dir gemacht hätte.“

„War ins Blaue hineingeschossen.“, kam es von Ruffy. „Aber du willst jetzt auch, oder?“

„Vielleicht.“, flüsterte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. 

„Wollen wir dann wieder rein gehen? In mein Zimmer?“, fragte Ruffy im flüsternden Ton. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben schon einmal Glück gehabt, als wir nicht verhütet haben. Ich will das Schicksal nicht noch mal heraus fordern.“

„Stimmt.“, seufzte Ruffy. Er überlegte einen Moment. „Mh, vielleicht können wir bei Sanji was stibitzen.“

„Rufffy?!“, kam es von Nami. 

„Ja?“, antwortete er in einem unschuldigen Ton. 

„Du kleiner Lustmolch.“, neckte sie ihn. 

„Hey dieses Mal hast du angefangen!“, grinste er sie an. 

„Aber sag mal Nami…“, fügte er hinzu. „Was ist das zwischen uns? Ist das schon Liebe?“

Nami Augen weiteten sich. „Lie…Lie…Lie…be?“, stammelte sie erschrocken. 

„Ja, Liebe.“, meinte Ruffy nun bestimmend. „Ich meine, so ein Verlangen hat man doch nur, wenn man die andere Person liebt.“

„Glaubst du denn, dass du mich liebst?“, in Namis Stimme war die Angst rauszuhören.

Ruffy zuckte mit seinen Schultern: „Kein Plan. Ich weiß nicht, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Ich weiß halt gerade nur, dass ich mich genauso fühle wie damals.“

„Das ist nur Lust.“, tat Nami seine Gefühle ab. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Ruffy hielt sie an ihrem Becken fest, so dass sie nicht aufstehen könnte. 

„Nein.“, kam es bestimmt von Ruffy, der seine Aussage mit einem Kopfschütteln stützte. „Das ist nicht nur Lust. Ich hab gerade so viel Gefühle. Ich weiß aber nicht was sie bedeuten.“  
Nami wich seinen Blick aus. 

„Ich hab die Gefühle seit damals. Ich meine, als ich mit dir Sex hatte. Beziehungsweise auch davor. Ich hatte so Angst damals, dass du uns halt wirklich hintergangen hast. Aber da wollte ich nicht glauben. Weil du halt immer dieses Kribbeln in mir auslöst. Und dann war ich einfach so froh, dass ich dich wiederhatte. Dann haben wir halt, du weißt schon. Und dann war ich total verwirrt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich dich vielleicht doch auf die andere Weise mag als Freundschaft.“

Nami sah verlegen zur Seite. Dann vernahmen ihre Ohren die Frage, die sie befürchtet hatte.   
„Hast du den niemals darüber nachgedacht, dass du mich mehr mögen könntest.“

„Doch.“, gestand sie, blickte jedoch zur Seite. „Du hast mich damals aus Arlongs Tyrannei befreit und kurze Zeit später hast du mir mein Leben gerettet.“

„Ja?“, Ruffy verstand nicht warum sie ihm das jetzt erzählte.

„Ich war damals in dich verliebt. Deswegen.“, nuschelte sie.

„Du warst in mich verliebt?“, Ruffy hatte seine Augen aufgerissen. „So richtig?“.

Nami nickte nur. 

„Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?!“, hakte Ruffy nach. 

Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder zu ihm. Ihr Gesicht war wieder einmal purpurrot angelaufen. „Erstens, weil es mega peinlich war.“, keifte sie an, senkte dann jedoch ihre Stimme. „Außerdem wollte ich nicht mir dir zusammenkommen, selbst wenn du meine Gefühle erwidert hättest.“

„Warum wolltest du das nicht?“, fragte Ruffy mit trauriger Stimme. 

„Ganz einfach, weil es nicht gut gegangen wäre. Weder der siebzehnjährige Ruffy noch die achtzehnjährige Nami waren reif dafür. Ganz ehrlich das waren schon zwei riesige Sturköpfe. Das wäre nie im Leben gut gegangen. Wir hätten uns irgendwann bestimmt total zerstritten.“

Ruffy dachte kurz über die Gesprochenen Worte nach. „Da hast du recht.“  
Doch es gab einen Aussage, die ich stutzig machte. „Und was ist mit dem neunzehnjährigen Ruffy und der zwanzigjährigen Nami? Bei sind doch reifer geworden? Glaubst du auch bei den beiden würde es schief gehen?“

„Sie sind beide deutlich reifer geworden.“, wich Nami der Antwort aus. 

„Ja sind sie!“, bestätigte Ruffy genervt. „Aber meinst du das reicht, um uns eine Chance zu geben?“

„Ruffy willst du dir nicht erst über deine Gefühle klar werden?“, versuchte Nami dem Thema auszuweichen.

„Wovor hast du Angst?“, fragte Ruffy.

„Weil es alles ändern würde“, kam es ängstlich von Nami.

„Mh?“, überlegte Ruffy. 

„Wenn wir erstmal anfangen so richtig intim zu werden gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“

„Du meinst abgesehen von damals und heute?“

„Heute?“

„Klar, ich dachte das wäre schon abgemacht, dass wir gleich Sex haben.“

„Ruffy!!!“, schrie sie ihn an und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Was denn? Du willst! Ich will! Und falls wir keine Kondome finden, zieh ich ihn einfach vorher raus.“

Für diese Aussage fing er sich von seiner Navigatorin mehrere Schläge ein. „Du hast ja den Schuss nicht gehört!“, keifte sie. „Wie willst du sicherstellen, dass da nicht vorher schon was rauskommt. Ohne Kondom läuft nichts! Ich habe echt keinen Bock wieder Angst haben zu müssen, dass du mir einen Braten in die Röhre geschoben hast!“

„Einen Braten in der Röhre?“, fragte Ruffy ganz verdutzt. 

„Das ist ein Synonym für schwanger, du Idiot.“, keifte sie ihn an. 

„Achso! Sag das doch gleich!“, meinte er nun. „Klar, das wäre doof. Zu mindestens jetzt! Obwohl ich schon sagen muss, so ein Baby wäre schon süß.“ 

„Ruffy!“, mahnte sie.

„Was denn? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es jetzt blöd wäre.“

„Ja, wir sind Piraten.“

„Schon! Aber wenn ich Piratenkönig bin, dann wäre es schon ne Option. Für später!“

„Ruffy!“, mahnte sie verzweifelt. 

Doch anstatt etwas dazu zusagen küsste er sie. Sie erwiderte seine Kuss zögerlich. 

„Das zwischen uns ist wirklich ernst.“, meinte Ruffy nach dem Kuss breit grinsend. „Also so richtig verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet ernst.“  
„Ich kann dir nicht mehr folgen Ruffy.“, sagte sie etwas genervt.

„Ganz einfach. Wir sind in einander verliebt.“

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, ich war in dich verliebt.“

„Ja, du warst und du bist es noch!“

„Nein bin ich nicht!“

„Bist du doch!“

„Nein“

Ruffy küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich und Nami erwiderte diesen Kuss mit genau derselben Leidenschaft.

„Doch bist du! Und du hast es gerade bewiesen.“

„Wie?“

„Na, die Art wie wir uns küssen. Das ist nicht nur Lust.“

„Was macht ihr beiden da?“, fragte Franky verdutzt.  
Die Mitglieder der Strohhutbande hatte beschlossen ins Bett zugehen und war auf dem Weg an dem halbnackten Kapitän und der halbnackten Navigatorin vorbeigekommen. 

Nami vergrub peinlich berührt ihre Gesicht in Ruffys Schulter.  
„Was habt ihr gesehen?“, nuschelte sie. 

„Sollen wir den beiden jetzt sagen, dass wir den Kuss gesehen haben, oder nicht?“, kicherte Robin extra laut. 

Die junge Navigatorin lief knallrot an.

„Daran müsste ihr euch jetzt gewönnen.“, lachte Ruffy laut.

„Ruffy!“, mahnte Nami. 

„Nami und ich sind nämlich jetzt offiziell zusammen.“, grinste er breit. 

„Darf ich das nicht mehr mitentscheiden?“, hakte Nami nach.

„Nicht wenn du dich so weigerst.“, meinte Ruffy und küsste Nami auf die Wange.  
„Du hast gerade selber noch zugeben, dass wir reif dafür wären.“

„Stimmt!“, mischte sich nun Lysop ein. „Zu mindestens so reif, dass ihr schonmal zugebend habt, dass ihr Gefühle für einander habt.“  
„Ich komm aus der Sache nicht mehr raus, oder?“, fragte Nami vorsichtig und lächelte sanft. 

„Nee. Nie.“, meinte Ruffy vergnügt. „Wie ich gerade schon gesagt habe, wir beiden bleiben für immer zusammen. Halt so richtig verliebt verlobt verheiratet.“

Ein sanftes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen. Ja, sie musste zugeben, schlecht klang das nicht. Ein Leben an der Seite von Ruffy. 

„Hey Sanji? Kannst du uns gleich ein paar Kondome geben?“, fragte Ruffy nun. 

„Ruffy.“, mahnte Nami wütend.

„Was denn?“, fragte Ruffy. „Dann brauchen wir keine stibitzen.“

„Die anderen müssen ja nicht wissen, was wir vorhaben.“; nuschelte Nami verlegen.

„Wir würden es eh mitbekommen.“, lächelte Robin. „Außerdem ist es schon sehr offensichtlich, dass ihr beide gleich knickknack macht.“ Sie zwinkerte ihre beiden Freuden zu. 

Wieder vergrub sie ihren Kopf in die Schulter ihres festen Freundes. 

„Ich geh noch etwas in der Bibliothek lesen.“, kicherte die Archäologin. „Dann habt ihr etwas Privatsphäre.“

„Super!“, lachte Ruffy. 

Alle schlossen sich ihrem Kapitän an und lachten auch. 

„Und Morgen feiern wir, dass wir ein Paar an Bord haben.“, grinste Zorro. „Mit viel Sake.“

„Mit sehr viel Sake.“, meinte nun die junge Frau. „Ich hab echt einen Grund mich zu betrinken.“

„Hey!“, beschwerte sich Ruffy, der die Anspielung sehr wohl verstanden hatte.   
Doch dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Schiffskoch. „Sanji, was ist jetzt mit den Kondomen?“

„Tatsächlich habe ich keine.“, zuckte der blonde Smutje mit den Schultern. 

„Was echt jetzt?! Wir brauchen aber welche!“, meckerte der Strohhutträger.  
„Sorry!“, meinte Sanji nur.

„Leute, irgendwer anders?“, fragte der Kapitän nun.  
Doch auch bei seinen anderen Freunden konnte er sich nicht durchschnorren. 

„Egal, dann machen wir jetzt Ruffy Junior.“, kicherte der Strohhutträger. 

„Vergiss es“, keifte seine Freundin und verpasste ihm mit ihrer Faust einen Schlag auf den Kopf. 

„Hey, das war doch nur ein Witz.“, beschwerte sich der neunzehnjährige. 

„Darüber macht man keine Witze.“, schmollte Nami. 

„Ach komm, so ein kleiner Mini-Kapitän, der über die Sunny krabbelt, wäre doch süß.“, mischte sich Robin ein. 

„Robin!“, schrie Nami empört. 

Ruffy wiederum lachte: „Siehste, Robin ist auch dafür.“

Schmollend sah Nami ihn an.

„Keine Sorge! Dafür ist es echt noch zu früh!“, meinte Ruffy nun auf Namis Blick. „Das ist was für Zunkunfts-Ruffy und Zukunfts-Nami.“  
Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Leute! Dann lasst uns die Nacht durchfeiern!“, meinte Ruffy als er aufgestanden war. „Es gibt genug zu feiern! Ich hab eine super tolle feste Freundin. Die besten Freunde der Welt. Und wir sind dem One Piece ultra nah. Das heißt nicht mehr lange und ich bin König der Piraten.“


End file.
